


Couch Fun

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Kihyun was absolutely bored. Sure he could work on tonight's dinner but he couldn't help the fact that Changkyun was just sitting on their couch, ignoring him in favor for watching a horror movie. Now normally Kihyun wouldn't care about Changkyun watching a movie by himself but there was a few things wrong with this: Changkyun hated horror movies. He hated them with a passion unless he was watching them with Kihyun, who wrapped his arm around Changkyun's body, providing him with safety. And secondly, Kihyun was hot and bothered and wanted Changkyun now





	Couch Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Zelo/Wooyoung fic that I wrote back in high school but I spruced it up and changed a lot of, making it a changki fic.

Kihyun was absolutely bored. Sure he could work on tonight's dinner but he couldn't help the fact that Changkyun was just sitting on their couch, ignoring him in favor for watching a horror movie. Now normally Kihyun wouldn't care about Changkyun watching a movie by himself but there was a few things wrong with this: Changkyun hated horror movies. He hated them with a passion unless he was watching them with Kihyun, who wrapped his arm around Changkyun's body, providing him with safety. And secondly, Kihyun was hot and bothered and wanted Changkyun now

Usually it was easy to seduce Changkyun since all Kihyun had to do was touch Changkyun's arm and flutter his eyes at him. But when Changkyun was actively trying to rile Kihyun up, that man had the sexual control of 10 nuns. Then when Kihyun finally got Changkyun in bed, it was fucking hot to see him lose control. 

Kihyun knew that his simple t-shirt and sweatpants were enough to get Changkyun rolling so he scooted next to Changkyun, leaning up against him. Kihyun smiled as Changkyun wrapped an arm around him, his hand landing on Kihyun's hip, gently caressing it as he tilted his head to touch Kihyun's. Kihyun noticed Changkyun was really warm, briefly forgetting his mission of seduction to snuggle into Changkyun's side. Kihyun decided to subtly draw imaginary circles on Changkyun's stomach. Kihyun loved Changkyun's stomach, what small amount of abs he had was attractive. And it didn't help that having his abs touched was one of Changkyun's turn on. 

Kihyun felt accomplished when he felt Changkyun kiss his neck. Kihyun leaned into the caress, making a small body wave into Changkyun's side. Kihyun knew his boyfriend was getting distracted now. Changkyun glanced down at Kihyun, eyebrow raised as Kihyun threw his leg over Changkyun's lap, giving him a sideways hug. “Hello there, do you need something?”

Kihyun pouted, rubbing his crotch onto Changkyun's leg. “I want you.” Changkyun hummed, his hand moving down to press Kihyun more into him. Kihyun let his hands run through Changkyun's hair, tugging him down for a kiss, one that was full of tongue and dirty promises. Changkyun felt himself harden, cursing as Kihyun nibbled on his tongue. He loved when Kihyun bit him, his teeth sharp and unforgiving against Changkyun's skin. Pulling back, they both caught their breath. Changkyun kissed Kihyun's forehead, wondering how long Kihyun had been wanting him. “Well Ki, what had made you so horny?”

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders. “You.” And it was completely true. Changkyun was somewhat still dressed in their stage clothes, face full of a sexy smokey eye and lip gloss. Kihyun couldn't resist a sexy Changkyun, even when he wasn't trying. Changkyun chuckled, pulling Kihyun completely into his lap and sucked his neck. Kihyun hummed in pleasure. “Give me a hickey.”

Changkyun gave him a little nip on the neck, being mindful of where he put his lips. “Demanding aren't we?” But in all honesty, Changkyun wanted to mark Kihyun up, to show the world he was Changkyun's. But for now he stuck to pulling up Kihyun's shirt and biting down right under his nipple, right over his heart. Kihyun panted as Changkyun made a big hickey, his teeth sending shocks of pain and pleasure throughout his body. Kihyun winced, that hickey was going to hurt tomorrow. It was going to be very hard to hide from the rest of the group and Changkyun totally knew that.

As Changkyun pulled back, Kihyun slid his hands upwards, pushing Changkyun's shirt up. “This off.” 

Changkyun did as Kihyun demanded, throwing off his shirt with a flick of his wrist. He was glad the rest of the members were out as he tugged Kihyun into a kiss as his hands gripped Kihyun's ass through his sweatpants. Kihyun jerked, his hips colliding with Changkyun's, moaning as he felt how hard Changkyun was already. He whined as Changkyun pushed him down on the couch, his mouth stripping Kihyun of his shirt. Kihyun cooed, he loved feeling Changkyun's weight on him. It made him feel safe and secure. But at the moment he wanted Changkyun's mouth on him. So he grinded upwards and right into Changkyun's own hardness. He heard a growl and smirked, doing it again.

Changkyun stripped Kihyun of his sweatpants easily and within minutes of his own. He broadly licked up Kihyun's neck and bit down on his collarbone, not enough to mark though. He took his hands and rubbed the swollen part of Kihyun's nipples, smirking when Kihyun moaned. Changkyun swirled his tongue in little circles around Kihyun's nipples, making his tongue tap down hard on the little nubs, licking back and forth. Kihyun stifled his gasps and moans, which made Changkyun not happy. He took Kihyun's chin and tutted. “Let me hear you Beautiful.”

Kihyun hesitated and then gave a quick moan when Changkyun kissed his little abs. Changkyun patted his hip and gave an appreciating lick on his belly button. Kihyun bucked his hips and was held down by Changkyun, whimpering as Changkyun lapped at his lower stomach, tracing the way Kihyun's belly curved. Kihyun wanted Changkyun to deep throat him. He pushed his hands through Changkyun's hair and gave a slight push downwards. Changkyun made imaginary shapes with his tongue around the base of Kihyun's member, making said boy bend his knees and arch his back.

“Kyunnie please.” Changkyun trailed one hand over Kihyun's hip, dipping his fingers in the crevice where Kihyun's leg met his hip. Rubbing there with his thumb made Kihyun stifle a gasp. Changkyun made languid licks with his tongue before asking an important question. “What do you want Kihyun? I don't know if you don't tell me.”

Kihyun blushed and raised his arms over his head, looking very slutty and making Changkyun's heart beat faster. “I want you to suck me off.” Changkyun grazed his fingers over Kihyun's cock, watching as his baby gritted his teeth. Changkyun took his thumb and rubbed the area in between Kihyun's member and his entrance. Kihyun gave a deep moan and hitched his hips towards Changkyun.

“Changkyun stop teasing.” Changkyun smirked and using the flat part of his tongue, touched the very tip of Kihyun's member.

“Aah..” Kihyun bucked his hips forward and grasped at the couch. He almost couldn't breathe as Changkyun clamped down on the head and flicked Kihyun's cock. Changkyun could taste the pre-cum in his mouth. It was slightly bitter but he could deal with it. Changkyun swallowed and kept going, tracing the veins and hummed. Kihyun almost came with the feeling of those vibrations. Changkyun was too good at making him hotter. He pleaded once more.

“Please..”

Changkyun took pity on Kihyun, partly because he knew Kihyun was close. And when Kihyun was close, he grew wanton and aggressive. That was something Changkyun could not stay away from. He sucked patches of Kihyun's member and massaged the base with the pads of his fingers, moving each finger in a different direction. Kihyun banged his head against the couch. Having his cock's skin move in different directions was something that never failed to make him even more desperate for Changkyun.

Changkyun took any remaining clothes off of them, making sure nobody was wearing necklaces. Oh the time where Kihyun had a necklace and it got stuck around his....Well let's say that he had been out of commission for a week. He moved Kihyun until he was right up against the back of the couch and parted those smooth sexy legs of Kihyun. Changkyun pulled Kihyun's right leg towards him and bit into his ankle. He soothed it with his tongue when he heard Kihyun hiss in pleasure. Mapping Kihyun's leg and thigh with wet kisses, Changkyun made several hickeys littering the beautiful skin.

Kihyun huffed. Changkyun wasn't going fast enough for him. He tapped Changkyun on the shoulder with his left leg, suggesting that he get a move on. Changkyun smiled at the cute picture of Kihyun trying to hurry. He was just laying there, looking fucking sexy and all, and Changkyun wasn't going to disappoint him. 

He took three fingers into his mouth and made them extremely wet. He took out the fingers and circled one around Kihyun's entrance. Kihyun groaned, his hands clutching the couch. Changkyun's fingers worked like magic on him. He felt the finger inside of him and pushed back, wanting more and maybe something bigger. So when he felt the second finger go inside, he couldn't help but drool a little and grind himself on the finger. 

Changkyun scissored him and chuckled when Kihyun's eyes clamped down fast. He inserted the final finger when he felt that Kihyun was loose. He took his cock and shut his eyes at the feeling. He was holding back, making sure Kihyun was pleased first. He took the lotion that was on the table and lathered up his cock. He knew that Kihyun didn't like him going in bare but he wasn't going to leave this gorgeous creature alone and wanting on the couch. He slid into place and pulled up Kihyun's hips. He rammed inside and set a fast past from the beginning, Kihyun threw back his head and screamed. “Changkyun!”

Changkyun made Kihyun bounce and grind down hard while creating a huge hickey on Kihyun's arm, right under his shoulder. Kihyun was almost sobbing from the pain and pleasure. It was the perfect combination and he needed more. So he clamped down on Changkyun everytime he thrusted back in. He was rewarded with animalistic growls that made him shiver visibly. Changkyun gripped Kihyun's shoulders and gave him a particular thrust downwards that made Kihyun squirt pre-cum onto his stomach. Kihyun almost reached for his cock when he remembered that Changkyun loved it when he came only from his cock, so he made his legs into an X behind Changkyun's back and swayed his ass. He scratched at Changkyun's back and left red trails all the way to his ass. Changkyun bent Kihyun to kiss him, drilling into him. 

In. In. In. 

Changkyun kept hitting his spot and Kihyun couldn't take it. He pounded his hands on Changkyun's back and wailed a cry. “I'm close!” Changkyun rubbed the tip of Kihyun's cock harshly and nibbled on Kihyun's ears, whispering. “Come my baby.”

Kihyun came with such a force that he almost didn't feel Changkyun still, coming inside. He wiggled at the sensation of cum inside his ass, panting as Changkyun brought him into a kiss. They flinched when a scream came from the tv, the movie coming into its climax just as they finished theirs. Kihyun chuckled as Changkyun reached to grab the tv remote off the coffee table, lowering the volume before turning back to Kihyun. “You ok?” 

Kihyun stretched, giving Changkyun an eyeful as he settled down. “Yeah I'm good. I need a shower but I think you can help me with that one.” Changkyun smiled as Kihyun winked at him, “Yeah I think I can.” And with that, Changkyun picked up Kihyun with strength that he didn't show off often, making Kihyun whistle. 

“I love it when you carry me. It just turns me on.” Changkyun rolled his eyes, smacking Kihyun's ass as he guided them to the bathroom. Kihyun yelped, rubbing his ass as Changkyun pushed open the door with his back. “What? It does.”

“Hyung everything turns you on. Last week I was eating a cupcake and you jumped me.” Kihyun pouted, crossing his arms and gasping softly as Changkyun slipped out of him gently. “Well I can't help it. You're just too sexy for your own good. I don't know how you resist me when I know I'm sexy. Even the fans know what's good.” 

“That's because any time I seem to get horny, you're already there trying to seduce me. I can't resist you because of how beautiful and passionate you are.” Changkyun grabbed them towels, turning on the water as Kihyun clenched to keep Changkyun's cum in him. Changkyun smirked at the sight, pulling Kihyun into his arms. “Let's get you cleaned, ok hyung? Then I'll help you make dinner.” 

Kihyun sighed, leaning into Changkyun's side. He loved this man. “Love you.” Changkyun helped Kihyun into the shower as the water turned just hot enough. He hugged Kihyun from behind, letting his hands wrap around and massage Kihyun's hips. “Love you too Kihyun hyung,”


End file.
